


【帝二世/娱乐圈】重逢之日 第四章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake





	【帝二世/娱乐圈】重逢之日 第四章

气氛有一瞬间的凝滞，Rider怔愣片刻，随即认真地看向韦伯。韦伯整个脊背的寒毛炸起，沉默的时间越长他的信心越萎缩。“啊，果然是个玩笑吧。当真的我是天底下最大的傻瓜，赶紧找个借口敷衍过去还能少丢一些面子。”他这样想着，嘴巴却不听使唤地微微颤抖着。他不知道自己看起来快要哭出来的样子可怜又可爱。就在他几乎要又一次落荒而逃时，那个征服天下的人开口了。

“啊，算数的。你准备好了吗小家伙？点了头的话就不能反悔了。就算哭着求饶我都不会放过你。”

“谁，谁会求饶啊！”他下意识地反驳着，惹来男人喉咙深处低低的笑声。门在他身后猛然合上，他肩膀受惊地瑟缩起来，然后立刻被掐着腋下抬起，回过神来时已经跨坐在男人的大腿上。

他薄薄的胸口起伏着，整个人都红得像晚霞。

“第一课，把我的衣服脱下来。”Rider说。

韦伯顺从地伸手，从对方粗壮的腰上掀起T恤衫的下摆。

Rider看着他笨拙的动作，心里不禁感叹，真小啊，他一只手就能把这样的小东西捏碎。脆弱，柔软，却逞强，在他的生命里头一次出现这么不讲道理的生物。只是帮他脱掉上衣就已经累得气喘吁吁了，真的能承受他的性游戏吗。

“还有裤子。”他继续吩咐道。

韦伯的脸正对着Rider赤裸的胸膛，沐浴过后残留的沐浴露气味和男人字体散发出的味道让他呼吸困难。他从男人的腿上滑下来，双手扣住裤腰，犹豫了一下，干脆一不做二不休，把睡裤和内裤一起拽了下来，分量十足的下体微微勃起，半硬的尺寸就已经令韦伯心生退意。“会死的，这个就绝对会死的。”他脑子里不断重复。

“害怕吗？”Rider戏谑的声音传来，“我刚刚说了，就算你哭着求饶我也不会放过你的。”

“谁会求饶啊！全裸笨蛋！”韦伯带着颤音怒吼。

Rider哼笑一声，说：“现在轮到我了。你脱衣服方式真是太没有情趣了。”随着话音，他把韦伯有提上了膝头，粗糙的大手滑进韦伯的衣襟，在他因为缺乏运动而柔软的腰背上缓缓游动，带来一阵阵战栗。那手从后腰移向腹部，又向上覆盖住整个胸膛，因常年拨弦而生茧的指腹坏心地在娇嫩的乳头上蹭来蹭去。

韦伯呼吸粗重，在他的手下像条溺水的鱼一样难耐地扭动，口中溢出细细的呻吟：“Rider……”

似乎是玩够了的男人大掌向上撑开，把小东西从上衣里解放出来，凉气将他被玩弄得红肿的红豆激得微微颤动。

Rider将韦伯举起来，转了个身背对自己，一只手继续疼爱两颗可怜的乳头，一只手向下隔着裤子按揉着他的胯下，在那里已经完全勃起，顶端渗出的液体已经透出了布料，才大发慈悲地把小肉棒解放出来，那调皮的小东西自由的那一刻甚至在空气中蹦了两下。

“真可爱。”Rider说。

常年缺乏跃动不晒太阳的少年，浑身都白的像奶油芝士蛋糕，散发着诱人的色泽。Rider忍不住低头在他的颈上舔吻，巨大的阳具完全抬起头来，卡在韦伯两瓣光滑的像果冻一样的翘臀之间。

抵在身后的热度让韦伯终于有了要被吃掉的实感。他惊恐又期待，满脑子都是“我要被偶像艹粉了”。他的下体被抓着，手掌覆盖住他整个分身，又粗又长的手指擦过会阴，指尖停留在隐秘的小口，随着他揉捏阴茎的动作在褶皱中兴风作浪。

韦伯忍不住扭动屁股，滑腻的触感让Rider也气息不稳。他啃咬起韦伯的耳廓，另一只手握住他的下巴，食指伸进口中玩弄那喜欢骂人的不听话的小舌头。

男人的手指有一些微微的咸味，粗糙的质感让敏感的口腔和舌头瘙痒难耐，他忍不住用力吮吸起来，企图用更粗重的摩擦缓解那种刺痒。

Rider倒吸一口冷气，不知是奖励还是惩罚地更用力地揉了两下韦伯的下体，抽出口中濡湿的手指，按在后穴上一边按揉，一边向内探去。

韦伯的呼吸停滞了，陌生的侵入感让他感到恐慌，Rider的一根手指就几乎快和韦伯的阴茎一样粗，虽然他努力温柔地进入，但疼痛还是很快席卷了韦伯的身体。

“Rider，好痛，不要了Rider，我会死的，呜呜呜。”被抱在怀里的瓷娃娃挣扎着想逃走，却被紧紧按在原处，求饶的话语被另一个人的双唇堵在口中。

手指在他体内轻轻抽查转动，痛感渐渐迟钝，随之而来的是酸胀和麻痒，他又开始难耐地挺动腰臀，试图寻找更舒服的摩擦方式。

Rider不得不感叹这小东西在享受性爱上有超越常人的天赋。韦伯很快自己找到了敏感地方，瘫软着腰肢请求Rider抚慰那里。Rider技巧高超地将他折磨到话都说不完整，直到尖叫着射了出来。

高潮后韦伯至少失神了五分钟，等到他恢复了对周遭环境的感知，却发现另一个一丝不挂的男人手里拿着手机，面色阴沉地像暴风雨前夕。

Rider，原名是伊斯坎达尔的摇滚乐队主唱，生平第一次败给无法宣泄的怒火。就在他已经把嘴下的小绵羊给伺候得服服帖帖，马上就可以饱餐一顿的时候，经纪人赫妹打电话过来让他去给一个公司里一个出了车祸无法表演的艺人救场。

“Rider？”韦伯的声音带着情欲满足过后的沙哑。

高大的男人回过神来，轻轻摸了摸他的头发，说：“我有临时的工作，对不起，本来该让你尽兴的。”

韦伯摇摇头，说：“没有的事，我很开心，真的。”

Rider把他安放在床上，起身换了衣服，对他说：“你明早还要去学校报到吧？就在这里睡吧。”说完他低头在韦伯的额头上轻轻留下一个吻，“晚安。”


End file.
